The Ice Cream Man
by redrizen2hell
Summary: Complete!Ice cream,Ice cream,we all scream for ice cream,but Kagome only screams for Inuyasha.why doesn't he hear her?Is it because he thinks she is a HE?how long can she hide her true gender from the ice cream man and what will happen when he finds out?
1. Vanilla

.:leans back in her comfy computer chair and sighs:. I was inspired while on vacation to write this fanfic...it is really cute...i know this because i am writing it!...I do so hope people review it...:winks at the monitor:. now how is THAT  
for drama queen. .:turns up the volume to Smile Empty Soul and loses herself:.

* * *

Disclaimer...yadayadayada...:pulls out a microphone and screeches into it:. I DO  
NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN MY FANFIC...:lowers the mic:. got it?

* * *

Chapter one...blah, blah, blah!

* * *

For three, long years I have been living here. For three, long years I have been working here. For three, long years I have been in love. And for three, long years I have kept it to myself. 

"Kago?"

Yeah, that's my name. It is to them at least.

"Kago?!"

It gets used a lot, but not in the way I wish it would be.

"Kago! Stop daydreaming! Go refill the Rocky Road carton!"

The person bossing me around is the man I am in love with.

"Did you hear me?!"

His name is Inuyasha. He isn't as bad as he sounds.

"Are you deaf? Hurry up wuss, we have customers!"

At least to me he's not, but that is a matter of opinion isn't it? In my opinion he is a wonderful guy, but in everyone else's, well, he isn't much. My friends who work with us seem to like him too. See we all are employees at a little ice cream parlor in Buffalo, New York. When I say we, I mean, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Rin, and me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked while rounding the corner of the door to the back of the room. His middle-back length, black hair was done in a simple ponytail and swung across his broad shoulders with each move he made. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

"I heard you. I was just thinking." I said crossly, daring him to comment.

"Whatever. I can't picture you thinking even if your life depended on it. Now go get the extra Rocky Road." He demanded before turning around and stomping to the front of the parlor.

"All right I'm going." I said in response.

Now you are probably wondering why I don't tell him that I love him. I ask myself that all the time. There is just one simple answer to that.

"You are so slow man." Inuyasha stated harshly after grabbing the ice cream carton from me.

That's why I don't tell him. It is because I am a guy, I am of the male species. Not really though, in actuality I am a seventeen-year-old girl with small breasts and hardly any hips. Nobody knows that though, not even my best friend, Sango. I have been hiding it since what seems like eternity, but yet the truth is it's only been three, long years...

* * *

Flash back

* * *

'Get out of my sight!' 

That's my dad yelling. He always would yell. I don't remember one time where he just talked to me, but then again who has parents that talk to them nowadays.

'Why are you still standing there. Do I need to move you myself?!" That was my queue to leave him be, but I never was smart enough to take it. So instead I just stood there, stone-like, and cold. 'I swear Kagome I am only giving you five seconds to get your little behind up those stairs!"

There! Did you hear it? He called me Kagome. He called me that because that is my real name. He was the last person to call me by it. I am just hoping that it won't remain like that forever.

* * *

Reality

* * *

"Can I help you ma'am?" I usually work the counter, but once in a while Inuyasha will be nice and just make me clean the bathrooms or do other laboring things. He knows I hate talking to people, but he insists that I am good at it, therefore I serve them in the front. 

"Sure can. I would like two-scoops of bubble gum delight in a cup please."

"Okay, is there anything else I can do for you?" I try to be polite, but I don't like to be. Some of our customers are the sweetest people in the world, but then there are always those-

"You can get me your number cutie." The older women always try hitting on me. I hate it. Inuyasha thinks it's funny, but it makes me sick.

"That comes to four seventy-five." I have never given them a reason to want me, they just do. If only they knew that I was built just like them...

"Now you know those aren't the numbers I wanted. Come on don't be shy. I don't bite."

"You might not but I do and I bite hard." The real problem is not that they are trying to pick me up it's that I feel sorry for them. I hate turning them down, because I remember what it felt like. So I try to do it subtly, but that never works.

"I always liked aggressive men." The woman winked, letting her mascara infested eye clamp onto her foundation-covered cheeks.

"Excuse me how long do I have to wait until I can be served?" I looked past the flirtatious lady and onto one of my least favorite people. Hojo the homo. Literally. I didn't really care who was saving me though so I just nodded and politely told the women to step aside for the other customers.

"Hello Hojo how can I help you?" I smiled my fake smile and tilted my head, waiting for his request.

"How would you like to-"

"No."

"You didn't even hear-"

"No!"

"What do you want Hobo?" My real savior, now towered over me, glaring at the boy. He wasn't really a boy, he is older than me, but he looks so young next to Inuyasha. "I know you didn't come here for our ice cream."

"What makes you think that. I was just about to ask for my usual." I backed up 'accidentally' bumping into my boss, and then without an apology, went to get a single scoop of strawberry ice cream.

"Hojo if you're just coming here to get Kago to go on a date, well then your wasting your time. He might be gay but you aren't his type." Inuyasha claimed with a chuckle.

"Hey I am not gay!" I despise the fact that everyone thinks I am a homosexual. I guess it works to my benefit. Like when I let it slip if I see a good-looking guy, and Sango doesn't feel weird when she tells me her secrets. I think Inuyasha is really convinced though, that would explain why he is always so weird around me. It kind of hurts some times. "And I don't have a type!"

"Sure thing cup cake. Since you don't have a type why don't you go out with Homo tonight?" He thought this was all fun and games. He had no clue how much his words stung me.

"No, thank you though Hojo, but I don't date. It's against my religion." I proclaimed absentmindedly, immediately regretting my last comment. Inuyasha was cracking up, as was half of the parlor. "It is I swear!"

"Oh yeah? Then how come you go out with that guy, Souta, all the time?" Crap. Now this is what you call a 'sensitive subject' and nothing else.

"That's nothing. We are just friends." We are really more than friends. No, not like that. He is my little brother, but he looks older. The reason I see him all the time is because I give him money for school. I am trying to put him through a private high school, and let me tell you, it is not easy. I love him to death though so I do it.

He can't live here with me, because for one there is no room, for two he has a home and I don't. We have the same mother, but unfortunately different fathers. Not that I would want him to have mine, but I would so love to have his, Mr. Kagimia.

When our mom died, I was about twelve and Souta was ten. We had been living with his dad, but when Mr. Kagimia found out that I didn't have to be with him anymore, he kicked me out. I went and stayed with my father in a hell whole, until I found Inuyasha.

It's not like Souta's dad didn't like me, but he couldn't afford me. I didn't hold it against him. In fact, I chose to help him. I know he can't put his son, my brother, through a good school by himself, and that is why I give my paycheck, well most of it, to him.

"So will you go out with me tonight, Kago?" Hojo asked yet again, but this time using a sad excuse for a puppy-dog face.

"I'm really sorry Hojo, but I already gave you my answer. Next!" I watched the desperate boy scoot to the side, allowing other buyers to come through. I felt twinge of guilt, but nothing more. I might dress like a boy, talk like a boy, and ultimately look like a boy, but really I am just a girl in love.

* * *

So what did you think...it gets better...this is just the beginning! oh by the way i haven't made alot of things clear yet, but the parlor is a two story building...the parlor is on the bottom and then there are five bedrooms on top...where the workers dorm! Sango and Rin share a room, and then 'Kago' and Miroku...Inuyasha has his own room since it is his parlor! Ok review and tell me what you think!

this is a Inuyasha-Kagome, Sango-Miroku, Rin-Sesshomaru, Hojo-his hand, and last and most definetly least Kikyo-my ax!

ok chow chow

love 

**the sick**

_disturbed_

**_redrizen_**


	2. Chocolate

**Wise words from the fool!**

**Before you criticize someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes. That way, when you do criticize them, you're a mile away with an extra pair of footwear.**

**

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: "Excessive belching can cause brain damage and social ostracism. Kids, please don't give in to peer pressure. Play it Safe."_

__

_No, not really the actual disclaimer is...I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!_

* * *

Chapter Two...I suppose

* * *

How many secrets can people keep to themselves before, I don't know, exploding? I only have two and I am going crazy! I guess it doesn't help that one of those secrets could make me lose all of my friends, my home, and my job, and the other would put me in jail. They sound pretty serious to me...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

'Hey, kid, are you all right?' I was so alone. So scared. Inuyasha saved me, and that is how I know he really is my hero. Everything about him was perfect. His hair was out of bindings and soaked, his violet eyes boring holes into me as he stared on in concern. 'Aren't you cold?' 

I could only nod, making sure not to make eye contact with him. He didn't know who I was or why I was crouching down in the middle of the park while the rain fell in rhythm, but he still wanted to help me.

'Come on squirt, get up.' His voice was firm but still ever so soft. I didn't dare do as he said, because I knew I didn't deserve his care. 'Stubborn little brat aren't you? Come on I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?'

The true problem came, and I couldn't think. He had asked for my name. It was same name that was being repeated on the news and overhead from helicopters. It was same name that could ruin my life in a second. It was my name. Kagome, but I couldn't let it be my name anymore.

'Kago.' I said hesitantly, as if expecting him to not believe me.

Inuyasha laughed, no, it was more like a giggle, in a boyish way. 'Such a tough name for a sissy.' He was trying to do something, but I didn't know what it was. 'I bet when your mom named you she didn't know you would turn out like this.'

I finally caught on to his little game. He was attempting to get a rise or reaction out of me, but I wasn't in the mood. 'No, I don't think she knew at all.' I confessed with a sigh.

'You want some ice cream? That always makes me feel better.' I finally looked up into his eyes and all I could do was smile. I watched him hold out his hand for me, and that was the beginning of my little charade.

* * *

Reality

* * *

"Has anyone seen my favorite scrunchy?" Rin inquired casually before shrugging and walking back up the stairs. 

It was about midnight, and everyone was up for the usual routine. Go to sleep at ten, wake up at around twelve, get your favorite scoop of ice cream, and talk about how your day had gone. It was the best part of living in the parlor.

"I got slapped again." Miroku declared happily, not at all ashamed. He is something unique, well, actually I don't know how unique a lecher is, but to me he's special. He is older than all of us, even Inuyasha. "I didn't even do anything,"

"Sure you didn't. Since when is groping 'not doing anything'?" That was Sango, like I said before she is my best friend, but she has a chip on her shoulder, especially when it comes to Miroku. Don't tell her I said this, but I think she has a thing for him.

"Oh, my beautiful wild flower, how can you be so mean to me? Is it because of my hair?" Sometimes he says the silliest things. I don't mind, but I can see Sango twitching, and that isn't a good sign.

"What the hell does being a pervert have to do with your hair?" Inuyasha asked from behind the counter. He was decked out in red, like always, but that's okay because I love his pajamas.

"I agree with him." Added Rin as she put her hair up in a side ponytail. She is so cute, but so naive. Then again, who am I to talk?

We chatted, and then chatted some more about whatever came to mind. It was one in the morning before we started heading up to bed. I was the last one to reach the steps, and just as I got on them the phone rang. It wasn't very strange for people to call at this time, because Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother lived half way around the world, and to him it was the afternoon.

Retracing back to the phone I picked it up and spoke respectfully. "Ice Cream Team, this is Kago speaking, how may I help you?"

'Kagome, give me a break. Where's my brother?' Didn't I mention there is someone who else knows who I am. Yes, Sesshomaru knows, but he has never told anyone.

He found out when he was visiting on business. I had only been there for a couple of months and Rin hadn't even joined the group yet. Sesshomaru thought it was weird how I always avoided what my last name was, or how I would change, only, in the bathroom.

He did a follow up on me, and came up empty. After some more investigating he realized that Buffalo was missing a little girl, a little criminal. Me. He figured it all out and asked me about it. I told him everything, give or take a little, and he just said to be careful. I have loved him like a brother ever since.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that? Never mind." I paused before informing him, "hold on, I'll go get him." After holding the phone to my chest I screeched out Inuyasha's name.

With irritation written all over his tired face he scrambled down to me. "What? What's wrong?" Of course the first thing he would think is something bad. He is such a pessimistic.

"It's your girlfriend." I said slyly. I will get to her later.

"Oh, thanks." He quirked an eyebrow, which was silently telling me to disappear. So I did. "Hey babe."

'Glad to here you still love me, but the new nickname is rather disturbing.' Commented a sour voice.

"Kago I am giving you-" Inuyasha threatened.

"I am so tired. Goodnight!" I fake yawned to prove a point and then went up to my room.

Even though everyone thinks I am gay, I still have to share a room with Miroku. He doesn't treat me like Inuyasha though, he isn't scared that I am going to make a move on him. I guess that is a good thing, but I would still prefer to stay with the other girls.

Miroku was already asleep when I went in. I love when that happens. It means that I don't have to go all the way to the bathroom, it's in the basement, and instead I can just change in a dark corner of the room. He never wakes up anyway.

I don't think I have told you how I hide my womanly equipment yet. It's actually pretty easy. If I wore a sports bra or a tight tank top I know that somebody would figure it out. So I use medical wrap and over it I wear a muscle shirt.

As I was taking off the first layer of upper clothing I heard a stirring from behind me, but I just figured Miroku was turning in bed.

"Kago, I can't take it anymore." Natural reactions took hold of me and I jumped back against the wall, not bothering to hide my chest. It didn't matter anyway, because I still had another shirt over the wrap.

"What are you talking about Miroku?" I tried desperately to play innocent, but I knew it was over.

"I have kept it to myself for too long, thinking you were eventually going to tell us all. Does Sango even know?" I had been busted by the buster.

"No, she doesn't. No one does. How long have you known?" I inquired quietly.

"About four months, I think, something like that. I haven't said anything don't worry." His tone was so...so...worried. Not at all like I imagined it would be. I figured everyone would be furious.

"Are you going to tell?"

"Should I tell?"

"Please don't."

"Why not? Why does it matter?"

"It matters! Please don't!"

"I don't know Kago, if that's your name. What the hell is your name?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"You mean you're-"

"I am, but you can't tell!"

* * *

_okok so what did you think? i know it silly and its not that great if you think i should just quit now tell me! the next chapter will be all of inuyasha's thoughts and crap...so stay tuned_

**-leans forward and presses her forehead to the screen**- _I need to take a  
writing class or something _**-falls through the monitor screen into the  
fanfic world**-... _EEEE what am I doing here...-looks at all of her fellow fanfic  
authors- hello...?_ **-they did not budge**- _well, then...I take you to be a...tough  
crowd?_ -**waves hand to everyone and wonders why they have yet to reply**- _oh  
well must be my smell -lifts her arms up and takes a wiff- It damn well could  
be!!!_ **-turns and runs back through the screen and flies her way to the  
shower-**

_**

* * *

**_

_Here are the top ten favorite ice creams of the Pentagon..._

_Agents voted on..._

**10. A Thousand Points of Mint **

**9. Nukies & Cream **

**8. $800 Wrench Ripple **

**7. Taxation Sensation **

**6. Blowing S'Mocha **

**5. Taxpayer Crunched **

**4. Defense Contractors' Delight **

**3. Delicious Fictitious Budget Crunch **

**2. When-They-See-How-Much-We-Spent-The-Voters-Are-Gonna-Be Pistachio **

_And the Number 1 Pentagon Ice Cream Name..._

**_1. Budget Fudge-It_**

If you didn't understand that then you probably haven't take Government.

I did not make this up, it was done by a guy name Chris White!


	3. Strawberry

Wise words from the fool

See a penny pick it up and all day long you'll have:  
A penny

* * *

For those of you who got chapter two before i had a chance to change it**, _there is a part towards the beginning that was supposed to be a flashback but i forgot to put the lines in_**_...i read it without the lines and it was really confusing. i changed it immediately, but i don't know if it has worked yet._ **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!** _you guys are awesome...i would really like to thank_

**SilverSlug,** this person has told me my errors, and thankfully offered to help me fix them! **YEAH!!!** i will try harder with my spelling mistakes, but i do suck at that, and i will stop abusing or insulting myself! ok ok on with the thinger

* * *

Chapter Three...Yipee!

* * *

Inuyasha's Head

* * *

Am I gay? No, I, Inuyasha, cannot be gay, I have a girlfriend. Not just any girlfriend, but the most beautiful girl in the world, well to me at least. So, I have determined that I am still straight, but that doesn't explain why I can't stop thinking, dreaming, and practically craving a certain boy. 

When i had been a junior in high school, I was still crushing on my elementary sweetheart. How pathetic, and yet so true. It had taken me seven years to get up the need courage to ask her out on just one date. Thankfully one date had turned into a year and a half of a serious relationship. Amen!

'Kikyo will you go out with me?' When those words had escaped my mouth that was the only time in my life when I had actually felt weak. Since the third grade I had been wanting Kikyo Rivera. She had been the four foot three angel and just being around her was like heaven. Her wings were invisible, but she could make me fly with just a glance.

'I would love to Inuyasha.' Was her simple response, but oh man did it make me happy!

Unfortunately, even before Kikyo and I had gotten together, a runt of a boy had entered the picture. Kago. I don't even know his last name, but it never really mattered to me. When I found the kid he had been a washed up sprout with nothing but the clothes on his back. I even remember how crappy his hair cut was. Now he grows it out, like me, but it makes him look more like a...

* * *

The real world

* * *

"Whose turn is it?" I asked loudly, trying to wake up the sleepy figures in front of me. The shop opened in exactly forty-five minutes and they were behind schedule. "Come on you guys one of us has to do it." 

"Thank you for volunteering boss." Sango said in a cranky tone. I hated when they called me that. I hate it, because I am not the boss. Not officially.

"Oh no you don't. If you want to go get them Sango be my guest." This was probably the hardest part of the day. The morning. Have you ever seen five sleep deprived teenagers try to wake up before six A.M.? Let me tell you, it is not pretty. "Miroku why don't you go with her?"

"Who said I am going?" Sango's voice had raised several decibels.

"Yeah, and who said I was here?" Miroku questioned stupidly.

"Fine I'll go get them!" There goes Kago again. Is he ever not nice? "Tell me what you guys want."

"Raspberry jelly filled! Two of them!" Rin exclaimed with her normal, childish giddiness.

"Chocolate iced with sprinkles!"

"Carmel cream crunch and a glazed kuller!"

They all wanted weird named doughnuts, but I just like old-fashioned glazed. Kago knew that. Just like I knew that he only wanted one cinnamon twist.

"Okay, okay I will be back in ten." I watched him grab his coat off the rack and head out the glass door. About seconds after him I found myself also outside, walking down the dark sidewalk, right behind my friend. "What are you doing?" Kago queried once he realized I was following.

I had no clue what I was doing. I had just done it. "Going with you." I replied obviously, hoping he would leave it at that.

Like that would ever happen. "Why? If you were going to go anyway, why did you ask us to do it?"

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't want to go alone." There I didn't lie, but I didn't exactly tell the truth either. Honestly, the only reason I was going was because I didn't like Kago being out, in the real world, all by himself. He might be a guy, but he is one of the most naïve boys I have ever met. He is, really...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

I will never forget that crazy, disturbing day when the team and I had gone to the mall together. While we were there Kago had drifted away from the group. Nobody thought much of it until we heard something really disgusting. 'Want to take a walk with me?' 

I still don't know the name of the jerk that had tried to pick Kago up, but I will always remember his face, and when I see it again I am going to rearrange it.

'No thanks I'm good.' Was Kago's answer, but the guy didn't take it.

'I insist sugar. I will show you a good time.' I had been ready to jump the pervert the moment he got more serious, but besides that I let Kago deal with it.

'I am having a good time by myself. Thank you anyway.' Even then he was polite. What a dork.

'I don't think you understand.' I saw the man latch his beefy hand onto his dainty arm and I lost my mind. My fist was in his face so fast that I didn't even know what was going on until I felt the pain in my knuckles.

'No, I don't think you understand! You're sick! Trying to get a little boy! Lets go Kago.' The expression I saw on that losers face was priceless. He looked so disturbed and distant.

'Bo-boy?' He stuttered out. Then I figured it out. The poor guy didn't even know that my friend was in fact a male, but I don't blame him. If I didn't know better I would say he looked like a girl too.

* * *

Reality

* * *

"Are you sure you can carry that all?" Kago questioned doubtfully while sipping on his espresso. 

"Do I look like I can't?" I most likely did, considering I was carrying a cardboard cup holder that contained four coffees and two full bags of doughnuts.

"Of course you don't I was just offering." Covering his smirk he went back to drinking. "Hey Inuyasha do you think I am effeminate?"

Choking. I was choking on the saliva I was just about to swallow. Why did he have to surprise me with stuff like that? "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! Tell me what you think." He urged forcefully.

"Yes, you are. I have not met anyone more girly than you, with balls that is."

"Thank you Inuyasha!" Sarcasm etching his tone quite clearly.

"No problem squirt." I retorted.

"Why did Sesshomaru call last night?" Man, and here I thought that he had forgotten.

"You know, the regular check ups." Please let him buy that!

"Bull. He never does that. Tell me the truth." Kago demanded curiously.

"He wants to meet Rin. I guess he did research on her or something and found out that she is still supposed to be in that silly orphanage. I tried to tell him why she isn't there anymore, but he wouldn't listen." I sighed deeply, letting the effects of confession sweep over me.

"I see." He nodded and then continued. "Do you think he is going to send her back?"

"No, he's not that mean, but he might make her finish school."

"He didn't make me."

"You did home school though."

"Why can't she do that then?"

"How am I supposed to know. It's up to him not me." I know I sound upset, but that's because I am. I don't like not being in charge, and the only reason I am not is because of my older brother.

See, when my father died he left the parlor in Sesshomaru's name. All he gave me was enough money to get through college, but I was okay with that. I was until I found out that my sibling was going to sell the ice cream shop to some loan sharks.

I didn't know what else to do so I just asked Sesshomaru to trade me. My money for the parlor, and he agreed. On one condition. I had to graduate from college before I could actually own the shop. The only problem with that was he had all of my fundings.

Now I just save up all the money I get from working, until I have enough to get through the rest of school. I am not even half way yet.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kago interrupted me, but what's new?

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" That is the lie of the century!

"Because we are talking about Sesshomaru. Anyways you look 'lost in space' or something." He added.

"I am always lost when I am around you." I meant that to sound harsh or cruel, but it didn't come out like that at all. I felt a blush burn my cheeks just as I saw Kago's face turned red.

Just picture, if you will, a guy telling a girl in a movie, 'I am only lost when I am around you'. now doesn't that remind you of some kind of corny love line. Only difference, was in a movie the girl would have replied, 'Together we can find our way'. But Kago would never say anything like that, would he?

* * *

**_Oh and don't worry no one dies a virgin... life screws us all!_**

_

* * *

HEY! HEY i am_ **sooooooooooooo** _back! ya i love this story! i know i say that alot about my thingers but i really do! if there is anything else goofy or wrong with what i am writing please inform me, but beside that i have to go work on the next chapter to 'wife of a kingpin' so excuse me!_

**Love **

The sick

_Disturbed_

**_Redrizen_**

* * *

_just some jokes!_

Knock! Knock!  
Who's there?  
Ice cream!  
Ice cream who?  
Ice cream if you throw me in the cold, cold water!

* * *

Knock! Knock!  
Who's there?  
Ice cream soda!  
Ice cream soda who?  
ICE CREAM SODA PEOPLE CAN HEAR ME...

* * *

Knock Knock  
Who's there?  
Ice cream!  
Ice cream who?  
Ice cream of Jeannie!


	4. Neapolitan

**_Wise Words from a Fool_**

**_When life gives you lemons, make lemonade, spit in it, and then give it back to life._**

* * *

If this makes it easier on people...when I have a personalized POV, examples: Kagome's or Inuyasha's, I will make it so that they are the ones telling and thinking the story for the WHOLE chapter. So if Kagome is talking to you in the beginning it means she will be doing it the whole time! Ok does that make any sense...I am so sorry silverslug for confusing you...that was not my intention at all! I also screwed up in chapter 2 because I forgot to say that it was a flashback to when Inuyasha found Kagome.

**_Disclaimor:_** _Not mine. Besides, they revolted against me when I demanded smud from them._

****

_**Author's notes**: WARNINGS: This story features the lesser known Muppets as metaphors. hehehe not really! on with the show!_

* * *

Chapter four...mwahahaha

* * *

No, Kago wouldn't say that. He might be gay, but I have never once seen him get mushy with a guy. Especially me. Every time we are together he becomes really tense, and I suppose I do too, but that is because I don't know how to act around him. There is something there, and I know it, but I can't explain it. It can't be love or attraction, yet it is along those lines, I think. I AM STRAIGHT THOUGH!

"Do you mean that Inuyasha?" Oh no, he is looking at me with those eyes. Those sad, blue eyes. I hate when he does that.

"Of course I mean that! Why else would I say it?" Now you have to understand something. I do not like being so harsh to him, but it is the only way for me to not be too nice to him, you know?

If you had a clue of how much of a...a girl he looked like then you wouldn't judge me as much. Let me put it this way. He is short, I would say about five-three, with small feet and hands. His face is delicate and his skin is soft. Plus his hair has grown out past his shoulders so now it's all girly. When I found him in the park it looked like he had gotten in a fight with a pair of scissors, and the scissors won. It's not bad like that anymore, it's not bad at all.

"I don't know you tell me!" Just like that. He went from being hopelessly sad looking to almost angry. How confusing. I would like to see you try and keep up with his mood swings. Those also remind me of women.

"Never mind!" I know, great come back right?

"Never mind what?" A sweet, female voice asked nicely.

"Hello Kikyo." Kago said right before he stomped on past me. "All see you guys at the shop. Wait," he added. "Give me the doughnuts." The boy demanded.

"Fine. Here!" I suppose I was a little rude when I tossed the box to him, but that was only to be expected after his attitude.

"Thanks. You two enjoy yourselves." With that he skipped off, down the sidewalk, and around a corner.

"I don't think he likes me much." Kikyo admitted with a sad sigh. I turned to her, looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes. I should get lost in those eyes, but I haven't yet, I figure that will come later.

"Sure he does. He's just in a bad mood." We walked the rest of the way together, laughing, daydreaming. We do that a lot, or at least I do. I opened the door for her and she bowed in appreciation, giggling the way through.

"You guys are finally back!" Miroku exclaimed eagerly. "I have something I need to talk to you about, Inuyasha." In a strange manner, he directed his eyes to the back of the parlor, gesturing me to meet him there.

"Okay, hold on." I put my hand up and leaned over to Kikyo. In her ear I whispered how much I loved her, because I know she loves it when I do that. I suppose it assures her of any doubts. Once I finished I watched her blush before going over to Miroku.

"What it is it?" I asked, making myself sound very rude on purpose.

"It's about Kago. There is something you should know." I studied his face, it was tight and his lips were thin, behind his back he was fidgeting, which means he is nervous.

"What?" I was rather curious to find out what Miroku knew about the boy that I didn't.

"You see he..." He started, "he..." What was his problem?

"He what? Come on Miroku!" His slowness was irritating.

"Well, you see he is a..." I tilted my head to the side when he began placing his hands on his chest, lifting his palms up. "She, I mean he, no, I mean she is a he or I mean..." Now he was just blubbering. What was he trying to say? How peculiar.

"Spit it out already!" I am patient, usually, but this was just ridiculous.

"I can't tell you!" He shouted loudly, with his bottom lip perched farther out.

"Then why did you want to talk to me if you were not going to tell me?!" All that time, wasted, I could have been with Kikyo, but instead I was with Miroku. The babbling pervert strikes again!

"Sorry." He apologized meekly and scattered upstairs.

"Keh." Okay, so I was pissed, that was to be expected right? Here I thought he was going to tell me a juicy secret. Wait a minute, he knows something. Something that I don't know! Great. Just great. I will never be able to get my mind off of it now! How dare he tease me like that!

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo tapped me on my shoulder, hoping to get a good reaction, and who am I to deny her?

"Hmm?" How charming am I? Good enough, because I just earned myself a kiss on the cheek. Let us see if I can mooch off some more.

With a smirk on my face I lowered my head down to hers. I love seeing her right before I make my move. I love how she closes her eyes slowly, almost a flutter, and her cheeks turn slightly pink.

When our lips touch I felt a chill go down my spine. Is that normal, because that is how it always has been. I kiss her and get cold, how disturbing. I like to just put that thought away though, for it must be a natural thing. I mean only in the movies do they say that you get a warm fuzzy feeling, right?

So now the intimate moment is over. It always ends. I think the longest kiss we had was last new years when we stayed together for the countdown. Yes, ten seconds long. How romantic though. I don't care what people say, I am not pessimistic. I just live in reality and not lala land.

"I need to go freshen up. Okay?" Kikyo was always freshening up. No matter what the occasion was, she would always have to look perfect. That is what she is too. Perfect.

"All right. I have got to start opening the shop. So would you mind if Sango drove you home?" I would drive her, if I had a car. Thankfully she lived pretty close to the parlor, so I can just walk her home most of the time, and when I am busy I have Sango take her.

"No, that is fine. I'll be right back." My eyes followed her retreating form. She was wearing comfortable jeans and a pullover, and yet she never looked so beautiful. "Hey where did Kago go?" I glanced about me, but didn't see him.

"Oh, he went to change already." Rin answered. One think weird about Kago that no one can deny is his need to change in the bathroom. Formerly I had inquired his reasons for doing so. His response was, 'because he got light headed when he changed upstairs.' From what he says, the window scares him. Whatever, it is not that big of a deal.

"I hope Kikyo didn't have to go really bad." Sango quipped in.

"Why is that?" I asked inquisitively.

"Because Kago's in there of course." Oh yeah.

"She'll be fine." She always was.

Little did I know...

* * *

**Ignorance killed the cat. Curiosity was framed.**

* * *

OKOK what did you think...i am sorry about this chapter being slow i will make it up to you guys in the next one...trust me...

* * *

**_ok here are things i need you guys to give your opinions about!_**

-do you want more fluff and flirtation between the couples

-do you want inuyasha to not find out till the end of the story

-do you want to have inuyasha find out sooner and the rest of the story be about how they deal with everything and fall in love

-do you want anything specific to happen

_if you want any of these things review and tell me which ones...that would really make me happy...**because i have different ways i could go with this...but it is up to you guys!**_

* * *

**_Another Joke_**

The young man entered the Ice Cream Palace and asked, "What kinds of ice cream do you have?" 

"Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry," the girl wheezed as she spoke, patted her chest and seemed unable to continue. 

"Do you have laryngitis?" the young man asked sympathetically. 

"Nope," she whispered, "just vanilla, chocolate and strawberry."

_**hardy har har**_

love 

**the sick**

_disturbed _

**_redrizen_**

**__**


	5. Rocky Road

**Wise Words From a Fool**

**If at first you don't succeed...quit...failure may be your thing**

* * *

Chapter Five...booglaboogla

* * *

I hate him...He hates me...that is how it works. Ever since the beginning, all the way back to where the shrimp was scraped to the bone, we haven't gotten along. I used to be the one who was Inuyasha's main concern, but when he found that little twerp things changed. I was no longer the center of attention, instead Kago had my boyfriend wrapped around his little finger. And when I say little finger I mean LITTLE, unbelievably small.

I think I love Inuyasha, but I don't know. Am I even capable of being in love with someone at the mere age of eighteen? Oh, who cares, it's really not an issue. I know I like him a lot and I can tell that he loves me, which is all that matters. It doesn't help that he isn't well off though, if you know what I mean, but I can live with that. I am so certain that he is getting paid enough money to take me out to dinner almost every night and yet he won't. He just says that he is saving up, but he won't tell me what he is trying to save up for. What's this secret fund that he supports?

This room is so dusty. I hate basements, and of course the stupid parlor's only bathroom is in the darkest, yuckiest place in practically the universe. I just have to shiver when I walk down the feeble wooden stairs that lead to the facility.

Why is the door shut? Oh, I bet Miroku forgot to leave it open again. He is never going to get used to living with other people. I like him though, well, atleast better than Kago. Once in a while I will catch him looking at me, but I don't mind. I can deal with it, I mean it's not that bad.

To knock or not to knock, that is the question. God, I crack myself up. Not to knock.

Wow, the doorknob is warm, gross, its sweaty too. That is disgusting Miroku, what were you doing in here?

Well, it's not locked that is a good thing. Why is it so light in here...?

Oh my god!

I rush out of the bathroom and close the door with me. I feel the ground beneath me quaver from the scream emanating on the other side of the barrier. Not just any scream, but a females scream, a girls' scream. It was Kago's scream.

Kago had breasts...I could have sworn that I saw breasts. Why would he have those? What was wrong with him? Was he one of those people you read about or see on TV? No, he was wearing...he was wearing panties, girly panties. I think I am going to be sick. What am I going to do? Kago is not a boy, Kago is a girl. Not a boy. Not a boy. No matter how many times I repeat it I still can't get over it.

Okay, I am just going to go back in there and tell him...her...that I understand. Wait! I don't understand. I don't understand at all. I am Kikyo, my boyfriend is Inuyasha, and Kago is a girl. Ha! I still don't get it.

Oh no...Kago is a girl...an okay looking GIRL! I mean it's bad enough when Inuyasha pays attention to him...her...when he, I mean, she is a boy. What would happen if he found out that the boy that he took in was a girl all along. I know what would happen. It would be like from a movie.

He would gently let me know that he was in love with Kago and not me at all. Then he would ask if we could be friends, but would never want to really talk to me again. After dumping me he would rush to his long-time hidden love, the boy, the girl, the whatever. Now I really think I am nauseas.

I cannot let Inuyasha know the truth. It would mean hell to me, and I will not be brought down by a he-she. So that settles it...I will keep Kago's little secret to myself. I might even add some things...

Oh, yes, this could get good. If I, what's the word, right, blackmail the kid, she will have no choice but to comply with my simple wishes. What a schemer I am.

I suppose I must be nice to her, add a little sympathy in the process of tearing her away from my Inuyasha. This was going to be too easy. Way too easy.

"Kago?" I inquired softly through the closed door. I could still hear stifled sobs and for a split second my heart went out to that pathetic soul. "Kago, it's okay you can come out." I stepped back and waited for the showing of the newfound girl.

She came out. Dressed like a boy. I could hardly believe that seconds before that I had seen a females' body. Here I am staring at her, and I can finally see that she really doesn't resemble a boy at all. NOT AT ALL. She looked like any other girl in the world. Well, beside the fact that she was more attractive then most of them, but I will just keep that to myself.

"Do you feel better now?" My voice sounded foreign to me. I never knew that that I could make it sound so...sugary. I kind of feel sorry for her. She thinks that her only problem right now is that I know, but she has no idea what I have in store for her. I am going to make her work to keep my lips sealed. Was life good or what?

I watched her give me a detached nod. She lifted her hands to her red stained eyes and wiped away the stray tears that threatened to enter her mouth. "I'm sorry." She cried simply, shielding her gaze from my own.

How pitiable. I laugh silently at her useless sorrow. Why in the world does she put herself through this.? Why doesn't she just claim her gender?

"What are you sorry for? I am the one who walked in on you." I am going to play a little game of pretend myself. I believe that mine will more entertaining though. Yes, yes I think I will enjoy this quite a lot.

"I am sorry for lying." Her pitch quivers slightly, letting me see her weakness.

"Well, we all tell fibs, but I can honestly say that most of ours aren't as bad as yours." I let a small smirk play across my face. If I am going to be sweet about this, I might as well smile. Am I evil? No, just clever.

"Please...I'm so sorry." Jerkily she slips backward and collides with the wall, edging her way into a crouch position, leaning against the divider.

"Please what dear?" I too slouch down to her level. I try very hard to meet her eyes, but she lets her bangs shadow them completely. How pitiful. "You mean please don't tell anyone?"

She nodded again, unhurried almost.

"I don't think I can do that. I think that Inuyasha des-" She cut me off. How rude.

"No! You can't! Please don't tell him!" Abruptly she stood and screeched off the words in conviction.

"Why can't he know? May I guess...is it because you love him?" Slyly looked up to her and flashed an award winning grin. "Don't worry I won't tell him that part."

"Don't! please..." Her ending plea seemed to last forever. I almost found it hard to turn her down. I could barely glance at her, because of the expression on her beautiful face. It was one of pure anguish, guilt even. Complete misery.

"I won't, but only if we come to a little agreement."

There she went with the nod, but this time it was more vigorously.

"You have to promise me that you will stay away from Inuyasha. I mean, I am not non-negotiable. We can compromise. I will let you talk to him when needed. Example, work, and work only. Besides that you will keep your distance. Okay?"

"I don't know if I can do that." Was her answer.

"Well, you better try, because I am not that great at keeping things to myself, and if you don't want to everyone and their brother to know that you are in actuality a girl, then I would do as I say. Do you agree?"

* * *

Life is a dick...when it gets hard f--k it!

* * *

_Hey people..._**Don't Shoot**_! I am so sorry that it is taking me so long to update, and I am afraid it's not going to get any better, but I have been seriously busy...beyond busy... have you ever tried going to a boarding school...far away from home, working a 10-12p.m. and a 5-7a.m. shift? Everyday...plus going to school from 7:45-5:00 Monday through Friday...being on football, yearbook, and still having a day-to-day normal teenage girl life??? Ahhh not to mention the guy that I really like...who is my best friend...who was going to be my boyfriend decided we 'should just be friends' and that made me sad. I am still so sorry...and for those of you who are fans of 'Wife of a Kingpin'..._**YOUR NEXT!**

**Love**

_The Sick_

**Disturbed**

Nocturnal

**_RedRizen_**

* * *

**Things to know that may make you feel better**

**The Yesterday is history, Tomorrow is a mystery, and now is a gift that's why we call it the present!**


	6. Cookies and Cream

Wise Words from a Fool

Fall not in love; therefore, it will stick to your face

* * *

_**Hey readers whats up my homey g doggy's...ok joke...hahaha. i made a funny...not really...um ya so read on!**_

* * *

Kagome's POV

**I used to have a handle on life, but then it broke.**

Have you ever committed suicide before? The definition for suicide is _'to put ones self to death.'_ Now usually when one says suicide you think 'stupid people killing themselves' right? But what if that 'stupid person' was only finishing what someone else started.

For instance, if an evil wench tore your heart out and left you to bleed, but still not quite dead. You lay there in pain waiting for it to end, yet deep down you know that it will just hurt you more if you continue living. So you kill yourself. You help yourself. Almost like you're saving yourself.

In case you are wondering what point I am trying to make I will clear it up. Kikyo just pretty much told me in oh so many that I was not to love Inuyasha. To not look, think, or talk to him was a horribly slow death. With that she has me thinking it would be better to just tell him the awful to God truth and get it over with. So here I sit weighing the consequences of either action. To the first it would be death to my heart, but to the later it would be death to my relationship with Inuyasha. At least if I kept to myself I could still chat with him about work. But if I told him the truth I know that he would shun me and never forgive me. I guess I made my decision. I never was one for suicide. I am just too weak.

"Whatever, I agree." I spat out at her. Why was she doing this to me? There had to be a reason to why she would care if I talked with her boyfriend. It isn't as if I could steal him from her. "That would be the day." I said out loud with a choked laugh.

Kikyo just glared at me in confusion. "What would be the day?"

"The day that I told Inuyasha the truth would be the day. I was just stating the obvious out loud. Sorry, but I'd better get to work. You know more than anyone how my boss gets."

"Yeah, well, I am so glad we took care of that." She stated blatantly, sounding completely honest. How disgusting.

"Me too. It feels really nice to get that off my chest." I mocked her voice back at her, and turned abruptly. Stomping up the basement stairs I began wondering what I had gotten myself into. I, yet again, did something stupid without thinking. Perfect.

"Hey yo squirt!" Inuyasha's voice echoed through the parlor and raced to find it.

"What's up?" I inquired from behind the counter.

"You have a visitor. He says he knows you." My boss replied back at me in curiosity. "Do you know a Mr. Kagimia?"

When the voice escaped his lips my lungs closed on me. My brother's father never came to visit. Something was wrong, and it most likely had to do with Souta. "Where is he?" I asked hurriedly.

"What's wrong?" He paused as if waiting for the answer that I could not give him. "He said he would wait outside. Go on pee-wee I will cover for you."

"Thank you boss." I gasped before running out the door.

"Stop calling me that!" He yelled at my retreating form.

"What happened?" That was my quick question to Mr. Kagimia. "Where's Souta?"

The man looked down to the ground and stepped toward me. His eyes were shielded behind his bangs but I couldn't miss the frown on his face. With comforting hands he grasped my shoulders, but his grip was searching for support not giving it out. I felt his pain through his touch and all I could do was shed tears for him.

"What happened? Please tell me what happened to my brother." I could feel my face cringe in grief, having not cried for many years it was almost difficult to do. I heard someone step out from the parlor and stand still, waiting. It must have been Inuyasha for he was the only one who cared enough.

"Kago?" His tone was soft yet demanding some kind of response. My silence was all he needed to take leave. "I'll be inside when you are done." He left with that reassuring promise.

"I don't know what to do." Mr. Kagimia shrilled. He seemed to be falling onto me, and I could barely hold him up, but I still tried. I knew that what he had to say was bad but it wasn't really getting to me fully yet. All I could do was cry.

"Let me help you." I offered with a shaking smile.

He nodded and pushed himself off me. His eyes were shown to me now and I felt my heart wrench inside. They were bloodshot from obvious sobs that must have gone on for some while. "Tell me what is wrong."

"It's your brother. I guess…I don't know!" He shouted in defeat.

"Just tell me already!"

"Your brother left. He left us."

Okay, timeout. Stop and **REWIND**! 'Your brother left. He left us.' All right then let us begin. My brother is gone. Where? I just don't know. All I know is he is gone. There I can work with that.

"Where did he go?" I questioned gently, attempting to be the adult here.

"I don't know!" The older man cried.

Hmmm…that doesn't help me much now does it? "Why did he leave?"

"Something in the note said that he was tired of being a burden or some shit like that, and he left us!" More tears fled his eyes. It was so sad looking.

What note? He didn't mention a note before! "Where is the note Mr. Kagimia?" I watched him pull a folded piece of paper from his jean pocket. Very good. We are now making progress. He handed it to me and then scooted to the bench that sat just outside the parlor. I sighed as he crumpled onto it.

_Dear Dad,_

_Look, knowing you this will be very hard to understand, but I will start with a simple 'I love you.' And I mean that. I really do. So here I go. This is a goodbye letter dad. I am going away for a while, but don't worry I will be okay. Yes, I am going alone, but at least this way you know I won't be getting some girl pregnant. That was supposed to be a joke, but somehow I doubt you're laughing. Hahaha, I never thought I would really go through with this, but believe it or not I have been wanting to for a while. Do me a favor and tell Kagome that I love her and will always be grateful for the shit she went through. I know it was hard for her to work instead of live. And she did it for me. So I am doing this for her, and you too of course. With me gone you both can start concentrating on what is really important. Kagome can go to college and you can take that job down in Boston. If you are wondering how I am going to make it, don't worry I made sure I had a job before I left. So no big deal. I am almost grown anyway. Back in the day when a boy turned sixteen he was a true man. So here I am a man on his own. I love you guys so much. You have no idea. Goodbye dad. Bye sis. Talk to you guys later._

_Love,_

_Your man,_

_Souta_

_

* * *

_

_**So what did you think...any suggestions...i finally came up with a way to have Inuyasha find out so conragulate me!**_

**_Ok now think about these statistics!_**

Birthdays are good for you. Statistics show that people who have the most live the longest!

On average, 100 people choke to death on ballpoint pens every year.

You are more likely to be attacked by a donkey than be bitten by a shark.

If you are one in a million, there are at least 100 people exactly like you in china

It is physically impossible to lick your elbow...  
...75 of people who read this try to do it!

Termites eat through wood 2 times faster when listening to rock music.

90 of the worlds population are idiots and the other 10 ar in great danger of contamination

If 90 of the people in the world dont have it, why do they call it common sense?

Catch ya on the flipydo side!

love

the sick

disturbed

redrizen


	7. Cookie Dough

**If you came to see a comic strip...visit me in the shower.

* * *

**

**I didn't do it...You can't prove it...I wasn't even in the country...**

**YEAH right...**

**

* * *

**

_Hey folks...i know you have been waiting for this for a very long time...so enjoy!

* * *

_

Chapter Siete

* * *

_"Anything will give up its secrets if you love it enough."_ When Goerge

Washington Carver said this he was of course talking to me. How else could you explain

him answering the most important question I have ever asked in my life? Now, although I

have confirmed this before, I am NOT gay. I simply happen to love Kago in most

definetly the only way a straight man could love another guy, as a brother. Sure I don't

exactly feel that way sometimes, but that is because Kago isn't my blood. Right?

You are probably wondering what my earlier question was, and I am going to tell you. I asked

God what Kago was hiding from me and the rest of the world. I know he has a secret, and

I know that it is a really big one too. It is obvious because there is a full grown man

outside of my ice cream shop crying on Kago's shoulder. Plus the kid hasn't shed a tear

since the day I found his messy ass.

Now here are my conclusions. Either Kago is more than just a runaway and is some kind

of criminal. Or he is still in touch with his family and someone close to him just died. The

later of the two makes more than enough sense, due to the fact that I could never see little

Kago ever commiting a crime other than leaving the toilet seat up, and he hasn't EVER

done that!

I wonder who died? I didn't even know that Kago kept in touch with his family. Ouch,

that hurts. Here I thought that we didn't keep any secrets from eachother, but I guess I

was wrong. What if it was the kids' mom. Poor thing. I hope he is okay.

"Inuyasha is Kago cool?" Miroku inquired from behind the counter. In the process of

asking me a question that I didn't have an answer to he also made me realize where I still

stood. I had my forehead glued to the glass window looking out over the busy street, and

at a certain crying boy. My hands were stuffed in my pockets and my knees were slightly

bent towards the glass. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, man, I think he'll be all right. If I'm guessing right someone must of died."

Deliberately bumping the window I pushed my self off and spun on my heels.

Immediately I was faced with something that I didn't precisely want to think about. My

girlfriend. It was my beautiful, perfect girlfriend, Kikyo. Oh yeah, how could I forget her.

Honestly I did it pretty easily. Damn, that can't be a good sign.

"Great so she must of told you. Well, I knew that you would have had to find out

someway or another. I just figured it would be later on. Whatever, are you okay?" Now I

was confused. Who the hell was she talking about? Who was _she_ and what did she tell me?

"You know!" This was Miroku this time. Okay, so let me get this straight. Kikyo

knows something, and Miroku knows the same thing, but somehow I don't have a clue what

they're saying. "Did she tell you Kikyo?"

"Duh. I have known all along." She replied.

"No way."

"Way.'

"But she said to never tell!" Miroku yelled in frustration.

She smiled at that. "You must have not heard her right, because she told me that she was relieved to get it

off her chest." I never noticed how evil Kikyo sounds sometimes, but at that moment she

sounded like a witch!

"Wait, does that mean Inuyasha knows?" Miroku looked at me in doubt and I finally

figured out a way to win.

"Yes, I know. I was surprised, but I'll live." There I put my card down, so now it's up to

them to play it.

Kikyo took her turn as soon as it came. "What! You're just going to let her get away with

a lie that big! I mean this isn't just a white fib Inuyasha. You don't even know who she

really is!" All of a sudden Iwas truly interested.

Miroku gaped at this. "Sure he does! She's Kagome Higurashi! He knows that she is the same person still. It's

not like his…I mean her personality changes with her gender."

What the hell am I hearing. Who is Kagome? It sounds familiar. Kagome…Kago…Kagome…Kago-

"No!" Randomly a girl yelled out in anguish. I turned around to see the very

person that they were talking about, but it wasn't a girl like I thought. He was standing at

the entrance with tear filled eyes glaring at my girlfriend. Kago…Kagome…Kago…Kagome-

"No. No way." I nervously laughed and looked at Kago, knowing that he could clear the air of all the

misunderstandings. He was always good at that. "Kago what are they talking about."

"Oh my God…he didn't…he doesn't know." Miroku whispered under his breath.

"Inuyasha, please understand, I am so sorry. I had no choice." My friends voice cracked and I

felt the need to hold him, but I didn't.

"What?" I don't get it. What is he trying to tell me? I need a translator.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. There isn't anything else I can offer you. I'm really

sorry, but I have to go." Not even bothering to explain the gibberish he had just spoken,

Kago bolted from the spot and raced from the room. Just as he exited a tall man in a crisp

black suit sauntered in. With hair like mine and a strong build anyone could see the

simple resemblance that we shared. "I hope she's okay."

"She? He is a she? I mean she isn't a he? Oh God I think I need to sit down." I have

never been known to fall on my knees for anything, but at that moment I couldn't have

stood even if my knees were locked. So I fell. I fell hard. I pounded my fists to the tile

floors and grinded my teeth. I needed to feel something. "You bastard. You knew?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I promised I wouldn't tell, she didn't want anyone to know."

I turned to Miroku. "What's your excuse! Did she sleep with you so that you would keep your mouth

shut!" I knew that wasn't possible, not for Kago, but it was the only thing that made

sense.

"Come on Inuyasha. She may be a girl but she's isn't a slut!" I was shocked at

Miroku's conviction for her.We roomed together, I found out a hell of a long time

ago. She had her reasons for keeping it a secret. Who was I to tell the world."

"I don't know what either of you are talking about. The poor girl came right out and told

me. I felt sorry for her and that is why I didn't say anything. Not to mention she said that

she never could trust you with her secret." Kikyo gave me a sorrowful smile, but I still

felt horrible.

"Inuyasha, you have to go after her. She can't be out there alone." The voice of reason, my

brother, spoke to me but all I seemed to hear was what Kikyo was saying.

"You can't do that Inuyasha. Not after she lied to you. She hurt you and if you go after

her you're going to be vulnerable. Do you want that?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. I didn't. I wanted so bad to go after him, I mean

her, and say that it was okay and that we could still be friends. But at the same time I

wanted to forget it. If she couldn't trust me then I couldn't trust her. "I guess not."

"Inuyasha there is more to this than just her gender." My brother pushed, eying my

girlfriend dangerously.

"Yeah man it's more serious." Miroku added gently.

"Great…for you guys. Why don't you go and help her out then? Can't you see that

Inuyasha is confused right now?" Again Kikyo came to my rescue, God I love her.

"What's going on you guys? All of the customers left. They were whispering about some

kind of fight. Was it you again Miroku?" Quickness wasn't the speed of Sango's brain,

and so she stood there, baffled, and waited for a response.

Soon after Sango it was Rin's turn. "Is everyone okay?"

"And who are you?" Sesshomaru asked seriously, as if this were a private matter. How

private can you get in a popular ice cream shop? "This is between us, please leave."

"Well excuse me, but from the looks of it this is my family, and when it has to do with

them it has to do with me too. So bug off wall-street boy." Remind me to give her a raise.

"I beg your pardon? I don't remember my father telling Inuyasha and I that we had a long

lost sister. Now I'll ask you again to please leave." I could tell he was losing his patience,

good, he needs a taste of his own medicine.

"Look buddy, I don't know who the hell you think you-" Rin paused briefly. "Shit you're

Sesshomaru aren't you?"

"That's what they call me. Now go!" His tone was harsh, and almost cold. If I were Rin I

would have cried on the spot.

"Okay." Casting her eyes downward she slowly skirted past us and walked out the door.

"People these days. Damn!" Practically steaming Sesshomaru vented uncontrollably. I

couldn't help but listen, anything was better than thinking about Kago-Kagome.

"You are a jerk Sesshomaru! How could you do that to Rin?" Sango was now the one

infuriated. No doubt she would take all her anger out on innocent Miroku. "Men these

days."

"That was Rin?" Obviously realizing his mistake Sesshomaru cradled his head in his

hands. "That wasn't how it was supposed to go."

**You could say that again…**

* * *

_so tell me what you think buddies! i need to know..._**was this a good way for Inuyasha to find out or not? please tell me why. umm also how long do you think it should be before he goes out to find her...and do we want any Sesshomaru and Rin romance...please get back to me on on this it is important!**

_This old guy wobbles into an ice cream shop._

_He has a hard time walking. He is hunched over._

_He goes up to the counter and says, "Banana Split, please."_

_The lady at the counter replies, "Crushed nuts?"_

_The old man says, "No, Arthritis!"_

I also send my love to these people

Welches

Peachy

Bug

Peja

Jeanette

Mel C C

Butt-charger

Bubba

**i love you guys very, very much**

**so you better review**

love

the sick

bored to death

redrizen2hell


	8. Mint Chocolate Chip

Wise Words from a Fool

Life is like an ice cream enjoy it before it melts.

* * *

We could all take a lesson from crayons: Some are sharp, some are beautiful, some have weird names, all are different colors; but they all have to learn to live in the same box.

* * *

Hey guys always remember you are unique just like everyone else!

* * *

Chapter eight...right?

* * *

It's been three days since my confession and the tears have yet to cease. Call me pathetic but I think I'm breaking down. Slowly and surely I am crumbling to the ground, and eventually there will be nothing left. My brother is still missing, but somehow I know he is okay. His father on the other hand is a mess to say the least. Being the kind person that I am I offered to stay and help him out around the house in his time of grief. So does that make me a kind hearted littler girl? I think not! For the real reason I asked to stay here was that I have nowhere else to go. I am just so thoughtful. Yeah…I am always thinking about…myself.

Sesshomaru tried to contact me yesterday several times, and left a message saying that Rin hadn't come back yet. I don't blame her. She was just starting to fit in with the ice cream family when the big bad Sesshy kicked her out. What a chump! Jerk or not, he still cares. I guess that is the difference between him and Inuyasha. There was a part of me that almost positive that Inuyasha would come after me, forgive me, maybe even love me. But no such luck has ever existed in my world.

Sesshomaru said that Kikyo has Inuyasha believing some bullshit about how I didn't trust him with my secret, but I trusted everyone else. That had to be an even bigger lie than the one I repeated for the past three years. I didn't tell Inuyasha because I was afraid that I would put him in a position that would initially lead him to jail. Not only that but I was also afraid that he would reject me like he is doing now.

"Kagome!" Mr. Kagimia boomed loudly from downstairs. He has been watching the news the whole time that I have been here. Making sure that his son was never in it.

"Coming!" I yelled back before pulling one of my brother's sweatshirts over my head. It felt like old times again, even if was only for the second. When I was younger I had always been smaller than Souta so I could wear his clothes all the time, and now I here am again back to my old habits.

In order to humor my stepfather I raced down the stairs as if I really cared about what he had to show me. When really I knew that Souta was to smart to ever do anything stupid enough to have him wined up in a bad situation.

With the TV coming into view I stopped in my tracks. There…on the screen…was my face. Not my current face, but my bad face, the criminal in me. Right there on channel five I was broadcast to the city, possibly the country. I brought hand to my heart and shuddered with fear. They are going to come for me and they are going to take me away.

'…and exactly how do you know Kagome?' I could have screamed.

'Well, you see three years ago she came to the ice cream shop that my boyfriend runs and posed as a boy. She was totally lying to us until finally on like Tuesday she fell apart like right in my arms and balled forever. She confessed everything and said that she was thinking of killing again. And get this; she wanted to do it to my boyfriend. I was like no way, this is not happening.' Kikyo, the now seemingly hideous Kikyo was destroying my life on television.

'Do you have any recent photos of her?' The newswoman asked impatiently.

'No way! That criminal acted like taking a picture was like being electrocuted or something. I bet she the only photo she wanted to take was the one for her mug shot'

'Thank you Kikyo Rivers. Everyone on channel five news appreciate you bringing yourself to speak. We know how difficult this must be for you.'

'You really have no idea. I better go. My baby has been so crushed since he found out that he had harboring a murderer.' Could she have been anymore crueler? This has to be a dream. It can't be real.

"What are you going to do Kagome?" Mr. Kagimia looked up from the TV for probably the first time.

"Run." I said simply. What else was I supposed to do? "Do you mind if I take this sweatshirt? It's kind of cold outside."

"Uh…no. I don't think you should leave here. It's not safe." He was so concerned it made my heart ache for a real father. I wish I had a nice dad who would sit for days on end just waiting for me to come home to him. That would be the day that boys stopped thinking about sex and girls ended the gossip.

"I have no choice. If they come here be sure to tell them you haven't seen me since I was kid. That will keep your profile on low key. Promise me you'll do that." I can't afford to have him be pounded by authorities especially now. I need him to stay as strong as possible in case my brother comes home.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

'It's your fault she's dead! It's your fault I am alone!' My father had raged on in his normal manner. He had hated me so much for reasons that I had no control over. I tried to be his little girl, but I failed miserably in that department.

It was on that particular day that my dad was more drunk than usual. Which was pretty unbelievably considering how wasted he was all the time. He was beyond slurred words and wide hand gestures. He had moved on past tripping and vomiting. The next stage, the worse stage, was one that he had only reached once before. The last time he had been smashed that bad had been the night my mother died. He didn't remember it at all, but I do. He pushed her. It was his fault, not mine.

I had prepared myself though in case it ever happened again. I had made sure to turn off my feelings, if there were any, for my father.

I stood hunched in a corner of our old kitchen, ducking far down hoping that he wouldn't see me. It had worked for the moment. Then I made the mistake of moving and in the process I knocked over a pan that had been scooted of the edge of the counter. He heard the din and turned violently. I jumped up as fast I could and rushed past him, barely missing his swinging arms.

'Get back here you snot!' His voice echoed throughout the house and I screamed in panic.

Into the dining room I ran with him on my tail. I spun around and pulled a chair out in hopes of him running into it. It worked but it didn't give me enough time to really get away. He reached out and grabbed my hair, tugging with all his strength. He practically flung me over the table. All the plates shattered beneath me and left gushing scars for me to remember what I wish I could forget. With my hair still wrapped within his fingers I kicked and yelled for release, and it came. I pulled away from him so quickly that I found freedom, where he only found a fist full of broken hair. I leapt from the table and raced through the living room and opened the door to the basement. After nearly falling I had both feet firm on the cold ground. There I searched for salvation.

'No way out now sweetheart!'

With purpose and the stair rail, my father actually made it down to my level. I shook with fright for it was the end. He came at me and stepped to the side quickly not realizing what was behind me. Before his mind could register what was happening my father's stomach slammed into a broken pipe that he had meant to fix in prior years. Almost instantly blood coated his back and pooled down his legs. I watched in horror as my last parent died in the most brutal way. I choked back bile and took several steps back until I met a wall. Down it I slid in anguish while I listened helplessly to the gurgling nonsense that spouted from my dad's mouth. Death poured from heart as I heard him take his last breath.

* * *

Reality

* * *

It's funny how history has a way of repeating itself. Here I was again, in the same park that I was in when became aware that I was going to be wanted for murder. Stooped near a stream on a rainy day. The irony of it all was almost enough to make me laugh. Almost, but not quite.

"Hey kid, are you all right?" I rubbed the may cheeks of evidence to my pain and looked up into the most beautiful eyes. Screw it. I let go of my pride and sobbed long and hard. It was so relieving. "You know just because you didn't kill me doesn't mean I forgive you."

I gave a rough chuckle and smiled through tears. "I am so sorry. You got to understand."

"I don't have to do anything, but I am going to try. First thing first though."

"What."

He paused and breathed in seriously. All I could do was wait for the worst. "Have you ever thought of me naked?"

"Inuyasha!" I hit him over the side of the head and felt wonderful. We laughed together for what seemed like forever. He took my hand and started walking me across the park. I stopped in my tracks when I noticed all of my friends waiting outside an ugly green mini-van. Then I spotted Kikyo. "I can't go with you."

"What?" He thought I was joking and kept walking.

"I mean it. I can't go with you guys if she there." I stood my ground and glared at Inuyasha's girlfriend.

"Why?" He looked from me to where my eyes were directed and finally comprehended what I meant. "She isn't going to do anything."

"She's already done enough. Because of her they are looking for me again." It was a mystery to me. How could Inuyasha not get that?

"What did she do? I had to find out sooner or later Kago or Kagome. Whatever." He really was clueless! No way.

"Inuyasha! Don't you know that she went on the news and broadcasted the whole story! She even gave them a current sketch of me! She sold me out and you expect me to get in a car with her now? You're crazy."

"What are you talking about?" Again Inuyasha was out of the loop.

"Never mind. When you get back turn the TV to channel five, okay?" I shook my head and started off the opposite direction. "Bye you guys!" I yelled over my shoulder.

From behind me I heard Sesshomaru order Miroku to turn on the radio, but that was the last that could make out before heading over a little hill. Muffled voices changed in tone and two of them raised considerably. The next thing I knew Sango was telling me to come back. But it was too late. Things would never be the same. Why even try to go back to the norm?

* * *

You can fall from the sky.  
You can fall from a tree.  
But the best way to fall.  
Is in love with me.

isnt' that awesome...ya i thought so...

* * *

...and here is the joke of the chapter...A man walked into an ice cream shop...

Man: I'd like some chocolate ice cream.

Scooper: I'm sorry sir, but we're out of chocolate. Would you like something else?

Man: Yes, I'd like some chocolate ice cream.

Scooper: I'm sorry, but we don't have that. Would you like to try a different flavor?

Man: Well... yes. I'd like some chocolate ice cream.

Scooper: We don't have that. How about a different kind of ice cream?

Man: I'll have some chocolate ice cream.

Scooper: Look, Mister, can you spell the "van" in vanilla?

Man: V-A-N.

Scooper: Can you spell the "straw" in strawberry?

Man: S-T-R-A-W.

Scooper: Can you spell the "f" in chocolate?

Man: But there is no "f" in chocolate!

Scooper: That's what I've been trying to tell you!

love

the sick

disturbed

redrizen2hell


	9. Sherbet

Wise Words from a Fool

Smile, because it's easier than explaining why you're so sad.

* * *

Suicide is man's way of telling god, "You can't fire me, I quit!"

* * *

Chapter Nine...like is say!

* * *

This my friend is an alternate universe. Must be. I mean think about it. In real life are there three legged aliens drinking coffee and talking about 'Sex in the City'? No. In real life are there horses riding humans, as they twirl plates on their ears? Doubting that one. In real life are there teenage murderers posing as the opposite sex while serving ice cream? That would be a big no Johnny boy...well, at least in real life that would be a no. But in my alternate universe, place of birth if you will, that is exactly what went down. Kago, or better known on the news as Kagome, is that very murderer. Me? Why, I am the sucker who fell for her lie for three years counting. What a dope, right? Yeah, its easy for you to judge, what would you have done? Really, I'm serious, when you meet a tore up kid, is the first question you ask them, "Do you have a penis or a vagina? No...really...which is it?" I don't think so buddy. Or maybe you ask, "Have you killed someone in the last hour or so?"

A-N-Y-W-A-Y...back to my alternate universe. So I'm sitting here. In a green mini van unfortunately, but whatever. And I'm thinking, 'what would I have done in her position?' Ok, so I kill someone, and then I try to change my appearance? So I cut my hair, or maybe chop is a better word, sit in a park, alone of course, because I am murderer, and wait for someone to save me? Take pity on my killing butt? Okay, okay back to her position. So I meet another kid, and he offers a hand. To take or not to take? Well, duh, I would take it...especially if I was going to be able to slice it off while he slept. NO...NO...No...stop it Inuyasha...think Kagome style. No slicing, dicing, or any other ways you can use a knife.

Time to think of the really hard question. Why the hell would a person like Kago kill someone? It just doesn't seem possible. In all the years I have known her she didn't strike me as the blood-shedding type. She wasn't even confrontational. Although, now knowing her gender many of my questions have been answered.

"Inuyasha?" I think that's my friend Miroku.

"Yeah."

"Are you really going to just let her walk away?" He asks me. Although I'm not quite sure what it is that he asked. I heard something walking, and...no...that was it.

"Yeah."

"Are you on something by any chance?" Who's on what?

"Yeah."

"INUYASHA!" Ouch. And that would be Sango. I think I am going to actually to her.

"What?"

"Can't you say anything that has more than just one syllable?"

"Yes, when you guys stop this damn interrogation." I hate it when they start rolling out questions that come out longer than a fruit by the foot.

"Good. So here is only one question. Why the hell are you letting Kagome go out, by herself, when you know the cops are looking for her!" That just happens to be the only one question I don't feel like answering right now. Sucks for me.

"They would probably find her even faster if she was with us. They know she has been with us for three years, and they have most likely figured that we would take her back. So then...so then they would come and get her, from us." That makes sense right?

"You sound like Rin when she's nervous. Grow up Inuyasha." How dare she say that to me, I am like, I am like a couple years her elder. And no...I don't care if she's completely and totally right.

"Stop talking to him like. Isn't he your like boss or something? Ever heard of respect sweetheart?" Thank you darling Kikyo. Wait...Kikyo, what had Kago said about Kikyo?

"Don't even think about talking to me you narrow-minded, back stabbing, trashy talking-"

"Sango that is quite enough." And then my dear old brother must step in. "However true those accusations may be, let us keep the name calling in our head and off our tongues shall we? When I am visiting, I pull rank. And I'm going to start by convincing Kagome to come with us, and then I going t go find Rin. Any objections?" Sometimes I find myself growing this warm and fuzzy feeling for my brother, and then he always has to say something stupid. Like- "Oh and I'm closing the shop for awhile.?

"What! No way I object!" What did he mean he was closing the ice cream shop? You can't just close a business like that! We will lose our regulars, all of our precious regulars! They are the ones who keep our shop afloat. Oh god. Oh god. I can't breathe. Must breathe.

Sesshomaru sighed, "like I said little brother, I am pulling rank. I don't care if you object. My word is law." I just looked at him. I couldn't really say anything else. I just watched on as he trailed Kago. "Do you want to do the honors or shall I?" He asked me.

"You. I'm pretty sure you notice how much I accomplished last time." Who was I kidding? I think I made things even worse, if that is possible. I shrugged, facts were facts. Somehow Kago breaks one of the ten commandments and I end up feeling guilty for it. How does that work? And what did she mean 'because of her they're looking for me?' Kikyo didn't do anything, right? "Hey babe?" Why not ask her.

I waited until she turned to me, then I asked her straight up. "Kago said that because of you 'they' were looking for her. What did she mean baby?" I laughed uncomfortably as her sweet and innocent gaze suddenly switched to a definite glare.

"Why are you asking me something like that h-o-n-e-y?" I hate it when she exaggerates my pet name as if to threaten me. Can't she just be sweet? Is that too much to ask?

Sango spun in her seat, "Answer the question sweetheart." I could practically tastes the hate in her voice. She could make me pee my pants in fright in a matter of seconds. If Miroku hadn't pulled down her pants that one time I would assume her to be a dude. Fortunately he had, now there are NO doubts in my mind. Sango is a woh-man.

...anyway...

"Butt out of it before I push you out of it." Funny thing love is. I love Kikyo, sure. But oh man there are those moments when I just can't figure out why. Is that a bad thing? Remember don't judge me. You don't know me. Neener-neener.

"Stop it...please...you are scaring me soooo bad." I almost laughed. What? Sango sounds funny when she's being sarcastic?

"I tell you what she meant Inuyasha." Big brother strikes again. "Your little 'innocent' girlfriend alerted the news and the police that Kago was really Kagome. Not to mention she added pretend details about how Kagome really wanted to kill you, and everyone else, and Kikyo did it all for a small fee." Ummmmm...yeah...you might want to repeat all of that for me.

"Funny Sesshy, I see you've gotten that sense of humor thing down. Congrats bro. Now tell me the truth, skip the b.s.!" I am so sick of being lied to.

"Hate to break it to you my friend, but that is as close to the truth as you can handle right now, and its been water down quite a bit." Miroku? Not you too buddy...

"Baby set them straight. Come on, they are joking, right?" I know she will give me the truth no questions asked. So I sat, the van barely moving, every once in awhile I see Kagome send a glance over her shoulder and kind of laugh, but then just walk faster. There was nothing funny about what was going on.

"Don't bother lying Kikyo. He may not know, but we do."

"Shut up Sango. And just tell me baby, tell me they're wrong." I don't think I could take it if she was apart of the conspiracy too. This is just all too much.

"Look Yasha baby. You gotta see from my point of view. It was...I just...I...I was just so upset honey, just so upset. I didn't...I didn't what to do to help-" And all my hopes and dreams of marriage crashed, burned, disintegrated right before my very eyes. Yet again I must say OUCH! I might as well shut her up now.

"Stop. Just stop. I can't take it. I'm getting out." I jumped out of the green mini van so fast that Kikyo didn't even have a chance to register my words. Snap-crackel-pop! I am beside to Kago and steering off the sidewalk and back into the park. Why? I have no clue. What next? Your guess is as good as mine, but I think my brother liked my actions a little more than I would have hoped, because he drove off the second I stepped off the vehicle. I pray that he is going to find Rin. Poor girl.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" Leave it to Kagome to get right down to the point.

"I don't really know."

"Same."

"Why Kago?"

"Why what? You mean why did I lie? It's pretty obvious Inuyasha."

"I don't care about why you lied, I don't even care that you did right now. I want to know why you killed him?" I have to know...don't you? Or me maybe you already know...and you guys just don't want to let me in on the secret. Not cool man or mans...or womans. SHUT UP!

"It's complicate Inuyasha. You might not even believe me after everything else." The way she said, the way she just said it, I already believed her.

"Tell me." So she did. Had I been born without certain equipment I might have cried, thankfully I am a dude. I heard every word, and I believed every part of it. I felt so-so bad. I couldn't, I can't even explain it to you. She told me everything all the way from the beginning to this morning. I knew about Kikyo, and all that she had done. About how my brother had helped her, and Miroku had kept her secret. She ended, tears practically exploding from her eye balls, by telling me how sorry she truly was. And the sap that I am, I forgave her for everything. Just like that...what a weirdo. Go ahead laugh it up. Say it...I am a complete and utter wimp.

"Inuyasha?" I look at her. I more like gaze at her. Its that sap thing again.

"Uh-huh?" I am soooo intelligent.

"Will you ever forgive me. I mean you don't have to be my friend anymore, you know? But I don't think I could live if I didn't know that you could forgive me for all the crap I have done to you." The salt water drops keep spurting out? Doesn't that ever make chicks tired? I'm thinking. What do you say to that?

"I think I already did actually." sap. Sap. SAp. SAP!

"Why?" She whispers. Is it just me or has this chapter been built on questions...no...focus. I am tuning in on Kago-Kagome. Whatever.

"Because...because...I don't just because! Its Kago. What other reason do I need?" That was even cornier than my last line. Am I turning into a soap-opera boy?

She's just looking at me now. We've stopped walking. The only verb I can use is 'staring.' That's it. We are just staring at each other. I don't why. I don't know how long we are going to stay like this, but at the moment I couldn't care less.

"I have got to tell you something, and you are going to hate me for it." She really has to ruin it. Okay, give me your best shot.

"I think I love you." WOAH! Jump back. Which is exactly what I did. More like stumbled. I choked. Rubbed the back of my neck. I think I even shook my head a little. All the evident signs of surprise and disbelief. All the things girls do not want to witness after they confess their true feelings. I don't think I could have reacted any other way. They were MY true feelings. I was too surprised to get it, and because it was Kago saying it, I couldn't believe it.

"It's all right. Don't feel guilty. I'm not expecting anything. I had to say it for me. I'm so tired of lying, and keeping that to myself was unbearable. Don't worry. I know you love Kikyo. It's no biggie." She sounded so hurt. I'm still get over the three words.

"You are wrong."

"What do you mean Inuyasha."

"I don't thnk its no biggie."

"Please don't blow it out of proportion. Its just feelings."

"That's why it means something. It is your feelings."

"Stop it. You are making it worse. Just accept what I said and forget it."

"I can't."

"Do it. Do it for me."

"I don't want to forget it."

"Why not? You are confusing me."

"What if...what if I did too."

"You did what?"

"The...ummm...love thing." I paused when I heard her intake a deep, frightening breath. "For you." I finished and I looked up at her. She was doing the exact same thing I had done. First she jumped back, more gracefully than I had, then she coughed with a high pitch tone, and finally she shook her head.

"I don't-" Everybody should just shut up. And there is only three ways to shut up a girl. Chocolates, flowers, and a spontaneous kiss.

The best kind. Heart-searing. Tongue-tearing. Beat-skipping. Flight-taking. Feet-sweeping. Firework-shooting. Nerve-tickling. Breath-taking. You can't get close enough to the other person, but you try anyway. You want everything around you to disappear, so it does, no questions asked. That kiss. That one kiss...it explodes everywhere.

From that kiss on, I was in love, and I knew with every cell that constructed my body, that I would never feel this way about another human being again.

Kagome.

My beautiful Kagome.

Sadly, I have a feeling that in my alternate universe it would almost too possible for me to feel this way about some three-legged alien.

Let's cross our figures.

* * *

"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous"  
-Ingrid Bergman

* * *

The End

* * *

there will be a sequel for the Rin and Sesshomaru...but only if enough people say that they want it...tell me what you think!

love

the sick

disturbed

redrizen2hell


	10. ANSWERS a must read asap

YOU GUYS ARE SO SILLY!

i felt that i had to end this part of the story because the main problem had been solved. inuyasha and kagome were together. i absolutely hate stories where they get together but the story doesn't end for years.

i am making a sequel that will be about the gang and their struggle to keep kagome out of jail and still in their lives. yes, it will mostly focus on Sesshomaru and Rin, also Miroku and Sango's love life, but it will all be happening during the escape. it will be written the same way with the same laughs...well of course they will be different.

A-N-Y-W-A-Y

for those who are wondering and questioning...here are some answers.

-yes, technically Kagome is innocent, but the cops won't see it that way. think about it. why run when innocent? she ran, because she was scared, but what would you think? ...EXACTLY

-yes, this portion of the story is completed, but no the adventure is still going on. how could i leave you guyshanging?

-yes, the next one will be focused on the twoother couples...buttttttttttt...THERE WILL BE ALOT OF KAGOME/INUYASHA! and even more kikyo bashing...

did that help you at all? review and tell me so i know what else i should add...i will reply to your reviews! also i am running out of funny quotes and sayings...if youhave a favorite that i have not yet used, then share it!

love

the sick

returning

redrizen2hell


End file.
